


Sample The Lost

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Sample The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Sample The Lost by KarenK

_Sample The Lost_

By KarenK 

A _Poltergeist the Legagy/Stargate SG-1_ crossover fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished   
**Disclaimer:** This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or any other organization that owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy" TM. 

* * *

**PART 1**

Martouf had visited the Taurii for official reasons but he'd also done it for the chance to visit the SG-1 team, who were friends of his. He strolled towards the section of the base inside Cheyenne Mountain that served as the quarters for the SG teams. Out of nowhere he saw a flash of movement and a hood was thrust over his head. He struggled and felt something press against his arm, causing him to lose consciousness shortly afterwards. He didn't know what had happened or who was responsible, just that he awoke some time later in a cell. 

The door opened and a man walked in and threw clothes at him. "Get dressed." The clothes were Taurii so wherever they were taking him it was somewhere they needed him to fit in. Quickly, he dressed in the t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and stood waiting for the jailer to let him know what would happen next. 

The man took Martouf's arm and yanked him towards the door of the cell with a hard shove and a sneer of distaste. He followed, where he was led without protest in an attempt to find out what they wanted and who was behind his abduction. They bundled him into a van and drove; he tried to see where they were going but a smack from the man in the back with him made him back into a corner and stay there. 

Suddenly, the van began to jerk back and forth violently, finally turning on it' side as it rolled down an embankment. His skull connected with the van's side with a hard thud and once again he lost consciousness. The next thing he knew, he was waking up and staring into the concerned green eyes of a man. He struggled to sit up and when the man took his arm he struggled against his hold. 

"Easy friend, you've had a pretty good crack on the head. I'm Nick Boyle, what's your name?" the stranger asked. 

He struggled to remember his name but couldn't seem to recall what it was. "That's okay, your brain needs time to recover. I'm afraid your friends weren't as lucky as you," Nick said as he looked over at the burning van. He helped Martouf stand. "We'll get you to a hospital...." 

"No! No hospital or police." He frowned. "They weren't my friends they kidnapped me." 

"We should tell the police in case of accomplices," suggested Nick. 

"No, I....I can't, I don't know why, but I can't." He struggled with his memory, but nothing seemed to be forthcoming. 

"Okay, John, why don't we get out of here then before the authorities arrive," Nick offered. 

"John?" asked a puzzled Martouf. 

"As in John Doe, since we have to call you something." He led the man over to his motorcycle and helped him on before getting on himself. He rode back to the Luna Foundation with his passenger and as he entered the foyer Derek, Alex and Rachel spotted them. 

"Nick...." Alex began and then spotted Martouf and gasped. 

"Alex, get my bag," Rachel gave her a brisk command before heading over and attempting to examine Martouf. He rebuffed her attempts to check his head wound. 

"I'm fine," he told her. 

"You don't look fine, in fact your pupils are dilated," Rachel admonished. 

"Rachel, John doesn't want any mother henning," Nick told her. He then filled them in on what had happened as Alex returned. 

"You poor man!" she said horrified at the thought of what he must have gone through. 

"Why don't you want a doctor or a cop if you were kidnapped?" Nick smiled, trust Rachel to always to worry about the important things. 

"I don't know. I just know that they took me because I'm special. Why or how, I have no idea." 

Rachel had him sit down and was trying to check his eyes when she sat back with a gasp. "Rachel?" asked a worried Nick. 

"His eyes they....for a second I could have sworn they glowed with a golden color," she said, stunned by the brief, eerie, golden light she'd seen flash in his eyes. 

"John?" asked Nick. 

"I have no idea why she would believe my eyes changed color," answered Martouf. 

"Perhaps our friend is special," suggested Derek in a very quiet and controlled voice. 

"I'm sure that he has a concussion, but anymore than that would require a hospital, and since he has no intentions of going to one, it's a moot point," said Rachel. 

"These are my friends, John, you can trust them," Nick reassured. 

"I'm Derek Rayne, and these are my associates Doctor Rachel Corrigan and Alexandra Moreau. You already know Nick I assume," he said with a hint of mischievous amusement. 

Somehow Martouf had a feeling he needed to be extremely careful around the man known as Derek Rayne. A man in his forties with intense hazel eyes and graying brown hair cut short. He was dressed impeccably in a three-piece suit and carried himself with a regal manner. Rachel Corrigan was a woman in her forties with blonde hair and concerned blue eyes. She was in excellent shape and quite pretty for a mature woman. Alex was a woman with brown ringlets that framed her face and warm brown eyes. She had warm cocoa colored skin, and the way Nick held her with an affectionate but possessive arm around her waist left no doubt that they were involved. 

A brief flash of memory showed him walking on a beach with a pretty blonde. They kissed so he must have been romantically involved with her, yet when the memory of her flashed in his mind he felt such sadness. 

"Why don't we see about getting some food into you, Nick." Rachel gave Nick a look and he removed his arm from Alex's waist and came over. 

"Yeah, Bud, I can make you my oyster omelet." Alex groaned and rolled her eyes theatrically. Martouf smiled and rose to go with Nick to the kitchen, knowing the doctor wanted to talk with her companions about the new arrival. He watched Nick walk, his brown hair was cut short and his green eyes seemed to pick up on everything as if he were constantly on duty. His body was muscular and compact, suggesting a man trained to fight, but fight what he had no idea. 

"Sam?" said Martouf, and Nick turned to look at him puzzled. "My name is Sam," he said, slightly unsure if the name was really his but it was better then nothing. 

"Okay, Sam it is," Nick said as he led Martouf into the kitchen. 

He settled Martouf with some food before excusing himself on the excuse that he had to check on some work. Martouf ate quietly, trying to remember more, but the memories seemed intent on evading him. 

"Hi." 

He looked up and saw a girl of about twelve years with pale, almost silver, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She tossed her book bag on the table and began to help herself to the sandwich makings. "I'm Kat, actually it's Katherine Corrigan, but everybody calls me Kat," she told him. 

"Sam," he responded shaking her hand. 

"Sam what?" 

He shrugged. "I'm not sure because I've had an accident that seems to have taken my memory," 

"Amnesia? That's bad because some people never recover from it." She placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him and found herself struck by a vision. 

In the vision Kat saw soldiers and a pool of water, but strangely it stood on it's side yet no water escaped the pool's edge. She heard a voice in her vision say 'Colonel' and then she snapped back to the present as the adults entered the kitchen. She immediately told the others what she had witnessed. 

"Military should be easy to check," said Nick. 

"We can take your fingerprints and check them against any military records," said Derek. 

"Do you really think I'm a soldier?" he asked. Before anyone could answer, Martouf grabbed his head and fell to the floor in agony. Rachel grabbed his hands trying to move them so she could examine him. His eyes flew open and flashed a golden color. 

"Back away!" a strange voice said and Rachel was yanked back by Nick as Martouf stood. He looked around as if he were afraid and unsure. 

"Who....what are you?!" asked a frightened Alex. 

"I am Latesh, and the man you see before you is my host Martouf," he answered in the same eerie voice. 

"Why have you possessed this man," demanded Derek. 

"He and I have an agreement," Latesh responded. 

"You mean he willingly entered into a deal with you?" asked Phillip, concern lacing his Irish lilt. Phillip Callahan, Nick's partner and best friend, had returned this morning from a trip to Ireland. 

"I am not evil if that is what concerns you. I need you to contact a friend," he told them. 

"Who's your friend?" asked Rachel. 

"Colonel Jack O'Neill of the U.S. Air Force. He is stationed at Cheyenne Mountain," Latesh explained. Derek motioned towards Alex who retrieved her cell phone from her jacket and handed it to Derek. After a few calls he was able to place a call to Cheyenne Mountain. 

He switched to the kitchen phone and placed it on speaker mode before he made the call and requested Colonel O'Neill. The man on the other end said the Colonel was busy and Derek could leave a message. 

"Tell the Colonel that Martouf must speak to him," said Martouf in his normal voice. 

"One moment," the man responded and put them on hold, a short while later he returned. "Sir, I...." he began before the phone was taken away from him. 

"Marty where the hell are you?" said a masculine voice that was laced with irritation as well as concern and relief. 

"I am fine O'Neill but my host needs medical attention," Latesh replied. 

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. 

"Nothing my people can't handle, but it means you'd have to bring Freya," he said with a hint of amusement. 

"Great, why don't you just ask me to bring Satan?" quipped Jack. 

"Is he an excellent doctor?" asked Martouf with mock innocence. 

"Just what I need, a funny...." he trailed off as if he'd just realized what he'd been about to say. 

"Colonel, there is one problem...." Martouf began. 

"The person who called in for you, we'll take care of him," answered Jack. 

"Them, Colonel," Martouf responded. 

"Them? Why don't you make it real hard on me and go on Oprah?" groused O'Neill. 

"They have been most kind to a stranger and deserve to be rewarded," he told Jack. 

"Well, it isn't every day you meet a Good Samaritan, so I'll see what I can do. Where exactly are you?" 

"Angel Island, just off the coast of San Francisco," Derek replied. 

"Great, we'll be there within the hour and until then I suggest you limit the people who come in contact with Marty," explained Jack. Derek acknowledged that he would and after some more talking he hung up. 

"Just exactly what are you?" Nick asked angrily. 

"From what I could see, he's human," said Rachel. At Nick's look she smiled. "Well, as normal as any human hosting something that makes his eyes glow gold." 

"I believe you would consider me human - and that is what I am - but my symbiot, Latesh, is not human. My people were kidnapped from earth a long time ago," Martouf explained. 

"Wait, 'my people', from earth? Are you saying you're an ET?" asked Nick. 

"ET?" he mulled over the word as if confused by what it meant. 

"Oh, he's definitely a Mr. Spock," said Nick as he helped Alex sit down in a chair. 

"ET means Extra Terrestrial, not of this earth," explained Phillip. 

"Then yes, I am this....ET. I am Martouf of the Tok'ra and when my eyes glow it means my symbiot Latesh is in control." 

"A Trill?" said Kat enthusiastically. 

"Trill? Kat, what are you talking about?" asked Rachel. 

"Star Trek mom, they were an alien species on the Next Generation and DS9 that were like us except they had a symbiot that shared their body. He's just like Jadzia Dax!" she exclaimed. 

"What I want to know is whether he's a good guy or a bad guy?" said Nick. 

"I am a good guy, Mr. Boyle. My people broke from the Gouald two thousand years ago." 

"The Goualds?" asked a shaken Alex. 

"I gather they're the bad guys," said Derek. 

"Yes, very bad guys," said Martouf. "They take their hosts by force where the Tok'ra ask. If the host refuses, we do not bother them. If a host refused the Gouald he'd at best be taken forcibly, and at worst he'd be executed." 

"Very bad guys," said Nick with a grin trying to sort out that he was talking to an alien. "What do we do with him until his friend arrives?" 

"I guess we make him as comfortable as possible," said Derek. They finally settled into the living room. Derek had called ahead and informed the staff not to come to work until further notice. They talked about Martouf and his world, rather Martouf and Kat did while the others watched him warily. A knock on the door brought Derek out of his reverie and he noticed that Kat seemed rather sad to hear the knock knowing it meant the Colonel was here to retrieve Martouf. 

* * *

**PART 2**

Derek answered the door and saw a man dressed in military fatigues wearing sunglasses. His short brown hair was heavily sprinkled with white and as he took off his sunglasses, Derek could see he had warm brown eyes. "I hear you called in on my lost and found ad?" Jack quipped and Derek couldn't help but smile at the humor. 

"Yes, he's in the living room," said Derek and motioned the tall and well-muscled man in his forties to enter. He did along with a woman in her thirties with short blonde hair and amused blue eyes. Next came a man with short brown hair and intelligent blue eyes that stared out from steel rimmed glasses. Then a large black man entered with a young blond who wore a haughty look and seemed uncomfortable in her clothes. Derek assumed she must be Freya. 

"Where is Martouf?" she asked in a commanding voice. 

"He's in the living room and you can use a bedroom upstairs for your needs." He waved towards the staircase. Martouf came into the foyer holding the hand of a pretty blonde blue-eyed girl of about twelve. 

"Should've told us it was over such a lovely lady," joked Jack and bowed before Kat before kissing her hand in a courtly manner. 

"Allow me to introduce myself my dear lady, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. These are my teammates Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and....Maury." Jack seemed to stumble over the last name and Derek wondered if the tall black man who O'Neill had introduced as 'Maury' was an alien as well. Sam Carter was the pretty blonde who'd smiled as she entered and Daniel was the man with the glasses. He noticed other soldiers had taken up residence outside the door. 

"Was it really necessary to bring soldiers?" asked Derek. 

"I'm sorry, but it's standard operating procedure," answered Jack. 

"My apologies for bringing you such trouble, Derek," Martouf said. "Colonel, this is my friend Miss Katherine Corrigan, who has told me much of a fascinating place called school." 

"He seems to think that it's wonderful, I think school is a waste of time," Kat complained. 

"Katherine Alexandra," said a tall pretty blonde blue-eyed woman who Jack assumed from the resemblance had to be her mother. 

"It's all right ma'am, I always figured school was a waste too and I didn't turn out too bad," said Jack. Daniel coughed as if he were trying to cover a laugh. "Well, I didn't," complained Jack throwing him an affectionate glance. He realized that O'Neill, Carter, Jackson and Maury were like his team. They were people who went through daily dangers and yet survived because they'd become a kind of family. 

"May we tend to Martouf's medical needs?" asked the haughty blonde. 

"Rachel." Derek nodded to her. 

"Of course. I'm Doctor Rachel Corrigan. I set aside a bedroom for your use," she said as she led the way and Derek could see Martouf's head bowed to Freya's. From the look on her face she didn't like what Martouf was saying to her. 

"Colonel, would you like a drink?" Derek asked. 

"Too much coffee already, but thank you anyway." 

"Actually, I was thinking more like twenty year old Scotch or thirty year old Irish whiskey." 

"A man after my own heart." Jack grinned as Derek led the team into the living room with Kat racing ahead. Derek introduced O'Neill and his team to his team before nudging O'Neill's arm and leading the way to the bar. "Quite some stock you've got here, Mr. Rayne." 

"Call me Derek." 

"My friends call me Jack or O'Neill when they're being polite." Jack grinned mischievously. Derek had a feeling he was looking at Nick in maybe a decade or two. They drank and discussed nothing of importance for a few minutes. Derek saw Daniel Jackson had settled in and struck up a conversation with Alex. 

Maury had taken up residence by the door acting as a bodyguard and he looking towards O'Neill as if concerned for his safety. The loyalty his position expressed told Derek that Jack was a man who had Maury's faith to the point where he'd be willing to die for the Colonel if he so ordered it. Carter was talking to Phillip and Nick was listening in. 

"Colonel, what do you intend to do with us?" Derek asked. 

"Nothing much, we just need to reassure our bosses that you won't tell anyone about Martouf." 

"I assure you I have no intentions of telling people I've met an alien because they'll lock me away." Alex grinned sheepishly. 

"Unfortunately, Miss Moreau, my employer needs a tad more reassurance," Jack replied. 

"Your employer is the U.S. Government, who are employed by the taxpayers, which are us," said Nick angrily. 

"Yes, Mr. Boyle, one could look at it that way but then they could also look at it in a number of different forms too." Derek had the feeling that O'Neill came off as the goof in an attempt to disarm those who met him but that he could and would be a deadly foe if he so wished it. "You won't be harmed if that is your concern," Jack said and Derek realized that Jack had interpreted Nick's move towards Alex as a man protecting the woman he loved. O'Neill was very intelligent and very observant which was a bad combination if he turned out to be an enemy. 

"The worst you'll deal with is a long day talking," Daniel tried to ease the tensions. Derek caught the concerned look that Daniel threw Jack and he realized that these men were very close. He got the feeling that Jackson and O'Neill, despite the team's closeness, were closest to each other. 

Jackson and O'Neill had a way about them that suggested partners who were a part of each other's souls as he was with Roarke. Karen Roarke, his partner, had arrived a short while before O'Neill and team and had taken in everything without batting an eye. She had always enjoyed the thought of aliens and yet somehow she seemed quiet - too quiet - upon meeting a real live visitor from the stars. He noticed her standing by the window not engaging in the conversations. Her chestnut hair was part way down her back and her hazel eyes seemed far away as if they were looking out at the garden but seeing something completely different. She turned as if she seemed to sense Derek's gaze on her; she had always been in tune with Derek. In some way he could never understand, she knew what lay in the depths of his soul. 

Those hazel eyes, even now unfocused and faraway, seemed too old to be in the young looking face. They'd celebrated her thirty-fourth birthday last March, but he had no doubt she could pass for twenty. There was something strange yet comforting about the fact she hadn't changed one bit in the five years since he'd first met her. 

"I assume, Colonel, you expect us to leave our home and accompany you to god knows where," Karen said. 

O'Neill looked at her in surprise as if he hadn't realized she was there until she'd spoken. Derek had to admit it was somewhat disconcerting to enter a room and not realize she was in there because of how quiet she was. Her voice was quiet, her clothes were quiet, even her walk was silent as if she didn't want to annoy anyone with her presence. 

"Yes, Miss Roarke, we do expect you to accompany us, but more than god knows where. At least I hope they do," he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Karen frowned at him and Jack stepped back as if he were a little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Karen looked young, but she seemed ancient in action as if she were immortal and had a few centuries behind her. 

"I had my team pack an overnight bag just in case," Derek said to let him know they were ready to go. A short time later, Martouf and Freya returned with Rachel. O'Neill gathered them together and saw them into trucks. Nick wasn't too happy when Derek made him obey O'Neill's command to turn over his weapons, but he did. They rode for a period of time and arrived at the airport to transfer to a plane. After, they landed at an airport that appeared to be deserted. 

They were moved into another group of trucks and drove for a while, still unable to tell or see a clue to where they were going. When the truck finally came to a stop, Roarke was anxious to get out and stretch her legs. They were led through a door and found themselves in a corridor where both soldiers and civilians briskly passed them by intent on getting to where they were going. Martouf headed towards a door with Freya as the rest were taken in a different direction. 

"Wait!" Kat called and raced after him coming up short by what she saw. Rachel scrambled after her with the rest of the team. Rachel drew her daughter to her even as she looked at the huge ring with awe. 

"Whoops," said Jack as he realized they'd seen the arrival of Jacob Carter, host to Selmak and Martouf's friend, Alwin. 

"How does the water stay in the pool?" Kat asked in surprise. "It's not water Kat, it's an event horizon. It's the edge of a wormhole, a tear in space apparently artificially created by this ring," said Roarke. 

"It's a wormhole created by a Stargate," said Daniel. 

"Stargate....is that what you call it?" Karen tested the word. "I've been involved in projects that would chill you to the bone but this...." She looked at it with awe. 

"Doctor, it's a pleasure to see you again," said a man. 

"It's good to see you as well, Sir," she greeted the General. 

"You know the young lady?" asked a balding man who wore the rank of General and whose nametag said 'Hammond'. 

"Yes, I've had the pleasure to work with the doctor." He turned to Karen. "It's a shame you wouldn't hear me out five years ago, because I was going to ask you to accept a position." 

"This is that Stargate project you were trying to get me to take a look at?" she asked in surprise. 

"Yep, I knew your fondness for aliens and knew you'd find this a real kick. You've got what it takes to make a great SG team leader. Not to mention O'Neill and you would just love each other." The general smiled mischievously. 

"I don't know about the last part, Sir. The Colonel and I don't seem to be doing so well at the moment," she said as she continued to inspect the Stargate. 

"Mike, how do you know the young lady?" General George Hammond asked General Michael Travers. 

Travers smiled. "I worked on a antiterrorist squad with her some years ago," he said and looked over at Roarke as she stifled a laugh. 

"She wasn't bad for a twenty year old egghead," he quipped. 

"Ha, you're just saying that because I saved your ass numerous times," she replied. 

"Don't'cha just love a woman who's as good with a microscope as she is with a semi-automatic?" Travers teased her. 

"Can I get you to join now?" he asked with hope in his eyes. 

"No, sorry General, but I've been working towards some greater truths the last five years and I haven't finished my work." O'Neill wondered at what the Luna Foundation offered that the SGC didn't despite the obvious longing in her eyes to go through the Stargate and have an adventure. "Are you going to continue to be rude or are you going to introduce your friends?" she asked O'Neill. He made the introductions of Jacob, Sam's dad and a retired Air Force General who'd been dying until his daughter brought Selmak's offer to him. Her old host had been dying despite everything she could do, the symbiot could only slow not stop aging. 

Jacob and Selmak's previous host had talked and gotten along well before he finally agreed to host Selmak. Alwin was an old friend of Martouf's who had helped them escape a Gouald prison. O'Neill explained to General Hammond who they were and the general suggested that O'Neill should take them to the medical lab where Cassandra was visiting Doctor Janet Fraiser, her adoptive mom, who was the project's head physician. Kat would have a person close to her age while she and the others were checked for anything that might be harmful before being debriefed. 

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

02/15/2002 

* * *


End file.
